


i am a puzzle, you're the missing piece

by honeyed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But there is a kickass kissing scene, Coldplay.... lot's of Coldplay, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No smut sorry!!!, Painting, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyed/pseuds/honeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis paints, harry quotes a lot of coldplay, and they spend a most of the time by the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am a puzzle, you're the missing piece

Louis looked out across the horizon, standing in silence as the chaos of what was supposed to be a "fun and exciting family reunion" took place inside his grandparents house, just off the shore. He tried his best to drown them out by focusing on the sound of the waves washing up onto the sand, but it was no use. Louis turned around to make sure everyone was preoccupied before escaping down onto the beach. He strolled gently along the water, lifting his head up to observe the night sky. It was very different to what he was used to; the pollution in London making it hard to see anything in the night sky more than 40 feet away. Louis smiled before hearing a soft bellow from coming from a few feet behind him, he spun around to meet the eyes of the most beautiful human being he had ever seen.

  
"You alright there?" The boy said, slowing down to Louis' speed so he could walk along beside him. "It’s pretty cold out here tonight; do you not have a jacket?"

Louis shrugged. "I'm fine." He replied, trying to keep his cool.  
  
The boy took off his jacket, "Are you sure? You can have mine," He offered as he moved it closer to Louis who just smiled generously. A small, breathy laugh escaped the brunette's lips, "Here." He said as he lifted his arm up to place the fur-trimmed jean jacket across Louis' shoulders. A strong scent that most would generally describe as "boy" drifted into Louis' nostrils, but this time with a gentle add of salt water – it was amazing.  
  
"Uh.. Thanks." Louis spoke quietly, holding onto the nameless boy's jacket slightly so that it didn't fall off. The boy stood in front of Louis, blocking his path.  
  
"I'm Harry by the way." He stuck his hand out, waiting for Louis to shake it – which he did, gently of course.  
  
"Louis," He replied, watching as Harry smiled, his dimples surfacing for the first time, "I don't mean to be rude or anything,” Louis began, “But, why are you doing this?"  
  
"What?" Harry laughed. "Being nice? I'm just trying to be a good neighbour. I saw you up there on your deck. Did you just move here?"

Louis shook his head firmly. "I'm here visiting my grandparents with... well, the entirety of my extended family.”  
  
Harry nodded, "How long are you here?" He moved himself beside Louis as they continued to walk along the shore.

"Only ten days... it's for a family reunion." He spoke up with a little more comfort in his voice.  
  
Harry kicked a pebble with his shoe, keeping his eyes on the sand below their feet. "Oh... that's not very long." Louis shook his head in agreement, studying Harry's face and they walked slowly in silence. His jawline was strong and defined, and his chin was lined with little hairs, Louis was half certain he had somehow escaped from the heavens. Harry noticed him staring and smiled, showing off his dimples once again. "What?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

Louis shrugged, "You're a nice guy," They stopped walking quite as fast and turned to face one another. "I don't know many nice guys." Louis admitted.  
  
"Well, I bet your friends back home are nice!" Harry added in a positive manner, kicking another pebble.  
  
Louis laughed awkwardly, "I don't really have that many friends." His eyes followed the small rock as it bounced a couple of feet ahead of them. Harry slowly reached his hand out towards Louis' but stopped at the sound of a voice calling from behind, he spun around on one foot to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
Harry proceeded to reach for his jacket, "That's my mum, sorry. It was really nice meeting you." He smiled.  
  
Louis smiled back, shoving both of his hands into his pockets. "It was nice to meet you too."

Harry stood there for a second hesitantly. "Did you wanna maybe.. hang out tomorrow?” He asked, turning his head back to make sure his mum wasn't throwing a fit. “Unless - you're busy with family stuff!" He added,

Louis shook his head. “I'd love to!”

"Great! Meet down at the pier tomorrow? After breakfast?" Louis nodded in response, smiling at the curly-haired boy. "See ya tomorrow, Louis!" He waved and Louis watched as he ran across the sand towards his house.

Louis' eyes shifted over to his grandparents house where his father was on the deck looking for him, he ran over quickly to keep him from worrying. "Sorry dad, I was just out for a walk," He ran up the steps and onto the deck. "I needed some fresh air."

His dad nodded, placing a hand on his upper back. "Come on, we're about to play cards, you wouldn't want to miss out."

 

 

"Lou!" A sweet voice called up the stairs, Louis' eyes jolted open and glanced at the clock. 9:22, _what time was after breakfast for Harry?_ Louis thought, _Should I skip breakfast and rush down? Or is that too desperate? Maybe I should go down now and if he's not there, hide until he shows up? Fuck, what is wrong with me? He's probably as straight as a post_. He rattled his brain, thinking of what the hell he was going to do. "Louis!" But quickly snapped out of it and put his shirt back on before heading downstairs.  
  
"Morning, mum." He said, kissing her softly on the cheek. She smiled and continued what she was doing. Louis glanced over at his father and grandmother sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's everyone else?" He asked, grabbing a piece of toast to munch on.  
  
"Asleep, son." His father replied as he folded the paper and put it down on the table.  
  
Louis cocked an eyebrow, "Why did I have to be woken up?"

"Because, you, your mother and I are going to go on a nice hike today. Now, eat up, you'll need the energy!" With saying that, he stood up and took his empty plate over to the sink.

Louis followed him like a little dog. "No," He began, “I can't today.”  
  
"Why not?” His father questioned.  
  
"I was going to go down by the water and paint this morning,”

Louis used his eyes to beg his father as he picked up his paper again. "Fine. Be back for lunch." Louis smiled, leaning down to kiss his father on the cheek.

“Thank you!”

 

  
Louis quickly messed around with his hair, pushing certain pieces in certain directions and then put his art stuff into a rucksack. He ran back downstairs and smiled at his mother who was washing dishes in the kitchen. "Bye mum." He said with a smile, walking towards the door.  
  
"Bye darling," She replied. "Be safe, okay?"

Louis nodded. "I will, promise." She waved as he stepped out the door and slammed it behind him.

 

  
Louis took a deep breath in as he dangled his bare feet above the water, smelling the soft salty water in the air. He smiled and looked over at Harry who was coincidentally staring straight back at him. "I love it out here." Harry said, looking back out at the water.  
  
"It's beautiful," Louis replied, "I wish I could stay here forever. It's hard always being around so many busy things, I don't have the time to do anything like this."  
  
"So move?" Harry suggested. “Live with your grandparents.”

Louis laughed, reaching down to dip his toes in the water. "I can barely handle staying with them for ten days, I could never live with them.”  
  
"That bad?" Harry smirked, turning his whole body to face Louis.  
  
"That bad." Louis replied while looking at Harry, studying his face more close up. Everything about him was perfect: his bold jawline, his green eyes and the way they were caught in the sunlight, his perfect smile, his soft curly hair.  
  
"What’s in the bag?" He asked slowly.

Louis was too awestruck to think straight. "What bag?"  
  
Harry looked intrigued and swiped it, unzipping it. "Art?" Louis tried to grab it back. "I just want to see," Harry pulled out the sketchbook and flipped through the pages carefully. "Man, you're really good," He flipped to the last couple of pages and stopped, "This- but, this is me." He turned the book to show Louis the drawings as if he'd never seen them before.  
  
Louis blushed the colour of a tomato, "I didn't mean to, I mean.. I did but, you weren't supposed to see those. I like to sketch the people I meet." He grabbed it back quickly and shoved it into the rucksack.  
  
Harry smiled comfortably. "They were really good," He stood up and gestured for Louis to join him. "Especially for drawing from memory. You're talented."  
  
"I'm so embarrassed." Louis confessed, using his hands to hide the redness of his cheeks.

Harry took a hold of Louis' hands, pulling them away from his face. "Don't be," He laughed a little. “I really liked them.”  
  
They moved past the situation at hand and walked up the pier away from the sea. "You know," Louis began. "I've never really made a friend on holiday before."

Harry laughed and sat himself down on a nearby bench. "This is hardly a holiday," He turned his head back to look at Louis, patting the bench beside him. "It's Bournemouth. You're only a few hours away from home."  
  
Louis sat down next to him, "Still a holiday." He argued.  
  
"Whatever you say," Harry winked and reached his arm up, resting it on the back of the bench. Louis looked over at him with a smile on his face. "What happens when you go back to London?" He asked, moving his arm ever so slightly so that his fingertip gently touched the nape of Louis' neck. "Will we stay friends?"

Louis breathed in slowly and leaned his head back, letting Harry's fingers stroke up and down between his hairline and upper back. “Of course,” He replied. Louis looked down at Harry's other hand, noticing the watch that was clinging to his boney wrist. “Oh shit, I have to go.”

Harry sat up straight and looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “How come?”

“I promised my dad I'd be home by lunch,” Louis stood up and threw his rucksack onto his back. “He's really strict about this kind of thing...”

Harry's head lowered, “I understand.”

Louis looked at the curly-haired boy with a smile on his face. “Same time tomorrow?” Harry's dimples made yet another appearance as he lifted his head.

“Same time tomorrow.” He agreed.

 

 

Louis spent the rest of his day pretending to enjoy the company of his family whilst doodling Harry onto every page of his sketchbook – what had this boy done to him? He smiled to himself, flipping through the pages and pages of messily drawn curls and shaded jawlines. His favourite ones were the ones where he'd tried his best to trace the boys dimples, he knew he'd never do them justice but it was something to tide him over until he saw them in person again.

It was starting to get dark outside. All of his younger cousins were retiring to bed and the only ones left in the living room were himself, his father and his second oldest cousin, Perrie. She sat herself down next to him on the sofa, peeking at his sketchbook. “Who's he?” She asked eagerly.

Louis jumped, snapping the book shut. “Jesus, Per.”

“Who is he?” She asked again, fluttering her eyelashes to get her way.

Louis scoffed, “You know that won't work on me,” Perrie sulked into the sofa, which just made Louis laugh. “I'm going out to get some fresh air.” He stood up and walked towards the backdoor, grabbing a jumper on the way. He stepped out into the warm breeze and down the steps onto the beach. It really was beautiful here, and he wished he could stay forever. But, his life was back home in London, so he just had to enjoy the time he had left here. He was in the middle of deep thought, something about how many skittles he could fit in his mouth before puking, when he was greeted by a poke to the side. He jumped and turned around to see those beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

“Hi.” Harry said, pulling his hands back to himself and rocking from side to side like a three-year-old.

Louis smiled and twiddled with his thumbs. “Hi.” He replied, if anyone saw this they'd probably look like a couple of primary school kids trying to flirt – which is basically what they were doing.

Harry stuck out his hand, “Come with me,” He said softly, looking so deeply into Louis' eyes, he almost forgot where he was. Louis took grasp of Harry's hand as he led them down by the sea. They sat down, taking off their shoes. “Look at the stars,” He said in almost a whisper, lying down on his back. Louis joined him and smiled as he felt Harry's hand graze over his. “Look how they shine for you.”

Louis giggled like a school girl, “Isn't that a Coldplay song?”

“I have no doubt that they wrote it about you,” Harry said, rolling his head over to look at Louis. “You have the most incredible face. It should be up there with the stars,” Louis blushed, watching Harry's eyes as they followed his tongue. He licked his lips, making Harry tremble slightly. “Can I kiss you?” Harry blurted out.

Louis sat up and looked down on Harry, he breathed in and out once before positioning himself on top of the younger boy. He looked Harry in the eyes for a second, waiting for him to do something about Louis' vulnerable body being completely at his hand and foot. Harry looked Louis up and down before pulling him down by the collar of his shirt, breathing into his mouth lightly before removing the space between their lips. Louis moaned as Harry's tongue searched his mouth, drawing in and out in a rhythmic pattern. Harry's hands slipped around to Louis' back and into his shirt, gripping tightly to his skin. He left little scratch marks along his hips, moaning as Louis' lips moved from his mouth to his chin, to his neck. Louis began sucking on his neck, letting Harry moan into his ear. He pulled away sharply and smiled down at the sweaty boy, “You flirt like a child, but you know how to kiss.”

Harry smirked and flipped them over so that he was on top and began planting kisses up and down Louis' neck, finishing off with one on the lips. “I have to go.” He said, with a subtle sadness in his voice.

Louis frowned and propped himself up on his elbows, still with Harry perched on his lap. “Still same time tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Harry stood up and held out his hand for Louis like it was routine. “I can't wait.” He said, kissing Louis one last time before jogging back over to his house.

 

 

Louis woke up at eight the next morning, Harry being the first thing on his mind. He lay there in bed, picturing the kiss they shared last night and it gave him butterflies. How the fuck was he supposed to leave this boy in eight days?

By the time Louis had stopped thinking about Harry it was almost nine so he got up, quickly fixed his hair and threw on some shorts, and packed up his art stuff. He ran downstairs in a hurry, passing his parents on the way and headed straight for the front door. “Where are you going?” His father asked from the other room.

“I'm going out to paint again,” He said, turning the door handle. “I'll be back by lunch.” And just like that, he was gone.

 

 

Louis waited almost two hours for Harry before he showed up, he sketched everything he could see to keep himself busy (including a discarded ice cream cone.) When Harry finally did show up he stood behind Louis, dangling keys in the air. “I have to show you something.” He said, Louis turned around to see Harry standing there in bright blue shorts that came up above the knee and a white v-neck. His hair was pulled back in a floral headscarf and he had a pair of Ray-bans sitting comfortably on his nose.

“You look hot,” Louis smirked, shoving his sketchbook back into its bed and stood up. Harry took the rucksack from him and slung it over his own shoulder, then held out his hand. Louis took it graciously, “Where are we going?” He asked as they began walking to Harry's car.

Harry unlocked his silver 2001 Renault Clio, “It's a surprise,” He opened the passenger door for Louis and then climbed into the driver’s seat. “Ready?”

“I sure fucking hope so.” Louis laughed.

They drove for ages, at least an hour and a half. Louis had no idea where he was but for some reason he completely trusted Harry. They listened to Coldplay the whole way there and Louis liked it, watching Harry belt out those lyrics at the top of his lungs made him smile.

They finally pulled up in front of an old cottage; Harry got out the car and ran around to Louis' door, opening it for him again. “Such a gentlemen,” He smirked. Harry bowed sarcastically and held out his hand for Louis to take once again. “Where are we?”

Harry led Louis around the side of the cottage until they reached a gate. It was an old wooden gate overgrown with flowers and vines, it was beautiful. Harry pushed it open and walked through, followed by a very curious yet confused Louis. Harry led him around one more corner and then let go of his hand. Louis looked up at the backside of this cottage, the wall was completely white and there were sheets laid all over the ground. He turned around to look at Harry who now had two cans of paint in his hands, blue in the right and green in the left. “Go nuts,” He said, putting the cans down on the ground beneath them. “There's more paint over there if you need it.” He pointed over by the backdoor to the cottage and put his hands in his pockets.

Louis' eyes crinkled as he smiled at the younger boy, leaning in for a kiss. He stole a hairband from Harry's wrist and tied the top half of his hair back, and grabbed a paintbrush. Harry went inside the cottage and got himself a Louis a glass of lemonade each. They'd not even known each other a week, but something about them just clicked – like the universe was playing a big part in it or something.

Harry came back out with the drinks and sat himself down in one of the lawn chairs, he looked up at the wall and beamed with happiness. Louis looked so at peace as he stroked the paintbrush along the wall, creating colours so happy and vibrant even the saddest of men would look at them and find sunshine in the darkness. Harry could watch Louis paint forever, that was kind of his plan.

 

 

Harry sat there on the grass, looking up at Louis as he painted streak after streak of different colours on the wall. He smiled to himself, “Your bum looks great from this angle.” He half-yelled at Louis who blushed a deep pink colour.

Louis climbed down from the ladder with his paintbrush in hand and walked over to him. “What did you say about my bum?” He asked, getting closer.

“I said-” Harry was about to repeat himself when he received a long red streak across his chest. Louis bit his lip to hold back laughter, the newly painted brunette looked at him with revenge in his eyes. He tickled Louis quickly before running past him to grab another paintbrush. “You're a dead man, Tomlinson.” He yelled, running over to him and getting him right in the stomach with _Lemon Yellow_.

Louis screamed and painted a stripe right up Harry's bare leg. A few minutes past and they were both covered from head-to-toe in cheap paint. It really didn't take much for Harry to pin Louis to the grass and get him ten times in a row right on the chest. They were both so happy right there in that moment, a moment where they didn't have a care in the world.

As they were lying there, converting some of the paint from their backs to the grass beneath them, Louis couldn't help but wonder if this was it. If this man lying beside him was the one, the one he'd dreamt about since he was seven-years-old.

 

 

Louis and Harry went back to that cottage every single day, and Louis forgot to go home for lunch every single day, and they kissed under the lemon tree in the back garden every single day, and they were happy... every single day. Louis was up there painting from dusk to dawn every day that he didn't even stop to think about the fact that he'd be leaving in less than two days, part of him didn't want to think about it, but another part of him forgot all about leaving.

 

 

Louis stepped down from the ladder he was on to join Harry on the grass, he smiled and sat down. He stole a quick sip of Harry's lemonade and then looked up at the clear blue sky. “One more day, Lou,” Harry said in a low tone. Louis ignored him and took another sip of his lemonade. “I don't want you to go.”

Louis laid down on his back, “Can we talk about something else?”

Harry sighed, “Are we going to stay in touch?”

Louis ignored him again.

Harry got up and marched himself back inside the cottage. He leaned over the kitchen sink and breathed slowly, holding back the tears. He heard the backdoor slam and looked over to see Louis standing there, holding a paintbrush. “Don't leave,” Harry said so quietly, it was almost impossible to hear. Louis walked over and put the paintbrush down by the sink. He lifted up his hand and traced over Harry's heart with his finger. “Don't leave.” Harry repeated.

“These past few days have been perfect,” Louis said, continuing to trace Harry's heart over and over. “Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me in my nineteen years on this Earth,” Louis felt a teardrop fall onto his hand and he stopped moving. “Fucking hell, I've known you for eight days and I'm pretty sure I've already fallen in love with you.” He said, letting himself laugh instead of cry.

Harry smiled, looking down at Louis. “I love you, too.”

Louis pulled away and scratched the back of his neck, “Where's the bedroom in this place?” He asked with a smirk on his face. Harry smirked back and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

 

 

Harry lay there with Louis in his arms, the room was so quiet you could hear their heartbeats thumping in sync. He didn't want this moment to end, if they could stay there forever he would be happy. Louis turned himself over so he was looking up at Harry. “You know, you never told me who's house this is.”

Harry let out a short, breathy laugh. “Just a friend of mine's.”

 

 

Louis sat on the windowsill unable to sleep, his mind was scattered with all the thoughts of leaving Harry. It was like he was leaving his life just as fast as he had come into it, and he didn't want to. Louis looked out the window at the stars, letting out one last sigh before heading to bed.

 

  
Louis woke up the next morning sadder than he was when he went to bed the night before, he couldn't help but feel like he was never going to see Harry again. His heart broke even thinking about it, if he was lucky maybe he'd be able to see Harry once more to say goodbye.

Louis picked himself up and got his things together, he threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a loose jumper seeing as it was rainy outside – perfectly fitting for the mood he was in. He dragged his suitcase down the stairs and met his mum at the bottom. “Hi.” He said soullessly.

“Hi, sweetie. Are you okay?” She asked, Louis had told his parents about Harry after he'd come home with paint all over him three days before. He nodded lightly, not letting her know the truth. “Your father and I are here if you need someone to talk to.” He nodded again, still not letting her in.

Louis walked outside with his suitcase and handed it to his dad. He looked past the car and saw a tall, curly-haired boy standing there with a bouquet of red roses. The corners of his mouth rose as he walked over, his arms wide open. He slid himself into Harry's arms, they fit like puzzle pieces and Louis knew he'd never find that again. “Nobody said it was easy,” Harry whispered in Louis' ear as he held him tight. “It's such a shame for us to part,” A small smile began to grow on Louis' face as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard.”

Louis squeezed tighter, “Those are fucking Coldplay lyrics, aren't they?” He felt Harry's chest move as he laughed through his nose, not letting go. Louis slid out of Harry's arms and stood on his tiptoes, going in for a kiss. “I love you,” He said just before their lips touched. “Even though you express all your feelings through the workings of Chris Martin.”

Harry smiled down at Louis, “He's a lyrical genius.”

“Louis, we've got to get going!” His father called out, Louis' heart stopped in his chest as he and Harry locked eyes for one last time. He gave his green-eyed prince one last kiss before he turned around and walked to the car. He got in the car and put his seat belt on. He watched Harry stand there in the drizzling rain as the car drove off and that was it, he was gone.

Harry went back to the cottage as soon as Louis and his family left that morning. He stood there in the rain staring up at the unfinished wall, he couldn't help but cry. That was all he had left of Louis, no phone number, no address, nothing... just an unfinished mural. All Harry wanted was to have that wall finished so that he could go out there and just look at it whenever he missed Louis, but now looking at it felt empty. It felt as though a piece of him was missing because a piece of it was missing, a piece of Louis was missing.

 

☼☼☼

 

Louis finished mixing the lemonade and put the jug and cups onto a tray to carry outside. He smiled as he walked out under the sun, cutting in on a conversation. “You mean, Grandpa painted that whole wall by himself?!” Amelia yelled, looking up at the cottage wall.

Harry nodded, “He did indeed,” Louis looked at his husband and smiled, his life was perfect. It was perfect because he followed his heart and he went back to that cottage two months later to finish that painting, and he never looked back. “Speaking of Grandpa, look guys... here he is with your lemonade!” The three children jumped up in excitement, running over to where Louis was at the picnic table.

Harry got up out of his chair slowly and walked over to where they all were, with the assistance of a candy cane shaped wooden stick. “I love you,” Louis whispered into Harry's ear as their three, beautiful grandchildren giggled and laughed, tracing their fingers along the lines of that 50-year-old mural. “And if you were to ask me, after all that we've been through,” Harry smiled, knowing exactly what his husband was going to say. “Still believe in magic? Yes, I do.”

Harry's worn-out dimples still managed to show after all these years, “Now look who's quoting Coldplay.” Louis kissed Harry on the lips, holding him up with one arm. “I love you, Lou.”

 

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to [abbey](http://defineboyfriends.tumbr.com) for being my beta and letting me rant to her about this fic!! and thank you to [zoe](http://bdsmlourry.tumblr.com) for making the graphic and also helping me out with the making of this fic!! come talk to me on [tumblr](http://tunacolder.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
